


Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice: Smut Galore

by Narrissic



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrissic/pseuds/Narrissic
Summary: From sweet love-making to hardcore bondage, there ought to be a oneshot in this story to fit anyone's preferences![Frerard]





	1. Your Compass Rose

1: Naked Cuddling

2/3: Clothes Getting Taken Off/Kissing Naked

4: Blowjob

5: Against The Wall

6/7: Passionate/On The Floor

8/9: Shy/First Time

10/11: Kink/Rough

12: After an Argument

13: Birthday (April 9)

14/15: Fingering/In a Car

16: Dirty Talking

17/18: Wet/Jerking Each Other Off

19/20: Shower Sex/New Position

21/22: Quickie/Dressed

23/24: Public Place/Quiet

25/26: Riding/Frottage

27/28: Masturbation/Edging

29/30: Lazy Morning Sex/Inexperienced

31: Bonus!

32: First Time After a Long Time

33: Mating

34: Roleplay

35: Dirty Talk

36: Orgasm Denial

37: Consensual Nonconsent

38: Aftercare

39: Pure

40: Ageplay

41: Edging

42: Body Worship

43: Innocent

44: Dependency

45: Multiple Orgasms

46: Alpha/Omega

47: Sleepy

48: Alien Fertility Ritual

49: Kidnapping

50: Hurt/Comfort

51: Seduction

52: Video

53: Domesticity

54: Consent

55: Overstimulation

56: Wings

57: Last Time for a Long Time

58: Birthday (October 31) 

59: Exposure

60: Self-Sacrifice

61: Safeword

 

More to be added?


	2. Day 6/7: Passionate/On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, I needed that."
> 
> "No offense, but we both did," Ghoul mumbled, and felt warm curling up next to Poison's chest, as if it were his most prized electric blanket.

Poison was rubbing Ghoul's back slowly, tenderly and oh-so intimate, considering the cuddling position right now.

"Urgh. You tryin' to gimme a back rub?"

Poison laughed in a way that hardly sounded like a laugh. "Eh- do you like it?"

Ghoul shut his eyes. "Mm."

"..Ghoul?"

"What's up."

"Ah. Do you, well obviously you do.."

Once again, Ghoul shut his eyes. "Mm."

"Shit."

Ghoul frowned a bit, blinked opened his eyes. "Hey.. is something goin' on with you? Today went milkshake, I thought.."

Ghoul trailed off. Party really did seem upset about something, enough to go as far and show it, which wasn't common.

Somehow, he caught a slight of Red's gaze, and smiled cheekily at him. At least it got him to crack one back.

"You're doin' fine as always, babe. No doubt about that."

Gazes met, soft and sweet. There weren't a lot of quiet moments like these, which was weird.

Poison nibbled at that little scabbed part on his bottom lip. He breathed, a certain shakiness accompanying it however that Ghoul wasn't too familiar with.

"Sometimes," he started. "I really wish these shitty thoughts'd go away. I think it tears me apart sometimes.. I 'unno, how things could be different.."

Ghoul reminded his baby fiercely; “ain't your fault."

"Just.." Poison at this point wasn't focused so much on the rubbing anymore; he curled up. "Goddammit, make it stop."

"I dunno how.. I can distract you from it."

Briefly, Ghoul popped his knuckles before going back into doing the back-rubbing thing. He was trying to think, because it wasn't easy to come up with something reassuring to say to Poison, nor have it stick. Noting his greasy forehead, he kissed it somberly. "We're gonna be just milkshake, you and I? Ain't no trouble with it."

Ghoul added further: "it's probably not true, but believe me for a while, and it'll get you to feeling much better about it. It's like.."

Ghoul shut his mouth; Poison wasn't speaking no more, which made him feel off.

Poison's gaze pelted off fire.

He could tell that there was perhaps something Poison wanted to say, but then again it didn't really need to be put into words..

Ghoul rolled over on his back, taking Poison on top of him, who of course was not opposed to this.

Gazing prevailed, if but for a moment until Poison set his arms down and kissed his cheek.

"Love ya, babe.." Poison laid his head down on the broad of his chest. "Fuckin' hell, I just never wanna let nothin' hurt you 'gain. It ain't that simple, I know.."

"I know."

They kissed again briefly, and Poison almost squirmed closed in such a way that had two very intimate parts of their bodies rolling together.

It's gotten really hard- after the crap they've been through, meaning- to convey all types of emotions. It's like being in a prison inside your head, no room to squirm.

Ghoul groaned softly, and Poison muttered, "need you tonight."

They both gave into the embrace with a long kiss; Poison rolled over on his back (taking Ghoul with him), and he knew where this was going. Party's lips pressed open-mouthed to his neck, dancing over his chin, and compared to the floor were hot to the touch.

Ghoul threaded his fingers through Poison's tangles, and yanked softly. He wanted the color to stain his fingers, as if they were fresh paintings mixing in each other’s dirt.

"Need you."

Poison smoothed his hand down the expanse of Ghoul's side, and started tugging up his shirt and tugging on some hair of his own to get him to kiss his neck..

Ghoul's muscles contracted upon cold hands. He removed his shirt anyway.

It wouldn't be so cold once things got a little bit hotter, and besides, Ghoul really needed to see his body again. It had been so long, he just needed to see him.

"Harder.."

Ghoul groaned, tugged real hard on his hair, which sent an involuntary shiver across Poison that Ghoul sensed against his body. Both of their bodies were touching nearly everywhere, so might as well just include all of it.

"Shit!"

Poison just pinched his nipple.

"God, you're not getting away with that. Take off your shirt."

"'God'? My name's Poison, but I sure am flattered," he giggled cheekily, and took off his shirt (before Ghoul took both of theirs and placed them underneath his back. Poison mumbled a 'thanks, sugar,' for his troubles).

"No prob.."

Ghoul undid Poison's belt while he yanked him up for a kiss between hot lips, wanting bodies.

Ghoul palmed Poison's crotch, slow and hard, and shivered himself.

"Sh-Shit, mm..!"

"Yeah." Ghoul squeezed him through his jeans and began at the hip to roll them off. Poison was hard, and he loved to feel it.

It wasn't often enough that Poison and Ghoul did this (making love). Most times they just had a minute or two to fuck, or took to cuddling or making out only. They grew exhausted more often than they could fathom, but then again, what was sleep to them?

"Hey, keep those thighs of yours up here. I'll lay your clothes down so you don't get cold."

"Thanks.."

Poison was pink like a peach; there was no nervousness here, though. An immense surplus of dark lust.

Ghoul invited Poison's hand as he dampened the lot of his fingers with his mouth. Likewise, Poison hummed and kissed across Ghoul's knuckles.

Ghoul gathered all of Poison's clothes, plus his own after he insisted he was getting way too close for this 'teasing shit' to continue, and concocted a sort of barrier between their warm bodies and the chilled floor.

Poison's heavy erection pressed against his bare thigh. "Ghoul..."

Ghoul didn't say much and kissed the jutting crooks and crannies of Poison's neck, collarbone as he erected two fingers inside him; he secreted sweat, something like intoxicating chemicals, and a sick amalgamation of his scent and what would be weeks of exposure to nothing but the road.

Party murmured softly by Ghoul's ear, and squirmed as well. "Ai o tsukuru?"

Ha well, Ghoul still didn't speak Japanese, not that Poison was super fluent.

"Well- it don't matter.. It means 'hurry'." Poison was distracted upon the fact that Ghoul was massaging his cock up and down to dampen that sting. His mouth went down on him, kissing sweetly at the rosy peaks of his nipples. "Ghoul, I love you."

Ghoul wanted him now more than ever, kissed lovingly his lips. "I love you too!"

Ghoul erected a third finger past his others, arousing Poison's mewl. "C-C'mon! Ghoul.."

"There?"

Poison exclaimed, and melted under his touch as Ghoul kissed his neck and assaulted his prostate with the motion; hard- and fast- and smooth- and rough-

Ghoul eased off right there, Poison's broken moans weakened right there, while Ghoul relished in the chill it caused. To his dampened neck, he pressed a sweet kiss. Make him feel so fucking loved.

Eyelids shut, bordering on half-lidded, their gazes met, reflected each other's. Poison gripped onto, and rubbed Ghoul's shoulders while Ghoul himself cradled his head, bordering on his stubbly chin.

With this, their lips met, and Ghoul swallowed Poison's groan: the feeling of three fingers popping out of that area wasn't exactly euphoric.

Ghoul spoke up, "are you ready?" and Poison reciprocated by pressing their warm foreheads together softly.

"Yeah.. I love you."

"I love you!"

Talk about passing words around, but that would only go on between them..

Ghoul (with Poison's much-appreciated aid) lubricated him up completely.

"Here.."

Poison squeezed the base of his cock- Ghoul groaned, fell gently against Poison's cheek- and shoved up and down, tight. "Hell yeah.."

"Fuck."

Ghoul hugged Poison's thighs to his waist (they haven't slept proper in about two, three days, so imagine that), and kissed him.

"I love you."

"Love you.."

(It was early in the morning. Mind the drunkenness of lust and love..)

Ghoul kissed him, and spread him apart to push inside.

"Fuck.."

Poison was almost unbearably hot, and warm.

"O-Oh, oh.." Poison sighed shakily as Ghoul held him as close as possible and resisted moving inside.

Ghoul wasn't stupid, he knew it was likely that Poison wouldn't say much of anything if it hurt too badly, so he was still until Poison, on his own, mumbled and pulled him closer.

"Baby.. ah.." Ghoul shivered savagely. "P! Don't force yourself, f-fuck-"

Poison whined. "I'm not.. I just want you. I'm ready." Poison had to adjust, had to move his hand and clench the girth of his cock between both their stomachs. "Please, baby.."

"Fine."

Ghoul steeled himself, and kissed Poison passionately. It was at least one trial of communication that had Poison telling Ghoul how much he needed him right now.

Fun Ghoul gained inch by inch inside him, moaning breathlessly. It was impossible. This was impossible without falling apart.

"Hell yeah.."

The feeling of bottoming on out completely was bordering-on orgasmic. Ghoul kissed Poison's still lips and held them there, several moments while he rubbed his cock, distracted him from the ache.

Poison was beyond warm, and the Killjoy himself was obviously feeling likewise. Warmth was often the key on nights like tonight, warmth of bodies tangled together, the premonition of skin pressed to skin, eyes to eyes and mouth to mouth to keep the night cozy.

"Are you milkshake?"

"Mm.." Of the endorphins, Poison was slightly high now above all else. "Yeah. C'mere, kiss me, and fuck me, please.."

"Glad to."

On the word of both of those requests.

Ghoul squeezed Poison's thigh, and then his ass. Feeling that skin so soft and supple, listening to that little mumble that Poison wanted more, and stronger than anything, how Ghoul, how Poison, like this, only have seen, are seeing, and always will see each other exclusively in this way.. Ghoul believed it was the reason Poison always made him come so fast.

"Oh, harder.."

Ghoul groaned, snapped his hips forward. His motions were impressive and deep, yet solid in what the execution would be. Each time he was fucked into, Poison's body would jolt pleasurably, and ache for more.

"Please! Ghoul, Ghoul-"

Poison's stir-crazy sounds, plus his movements, were frantic, and while Ghoul thrusted stoically, resigned, he snapped his hips back and forth, mumbling Poison's name into his damp neck. He began to come, and gingerly.

Poison spasmed with the forceful contact massed with his prostate. His most fragile collection of nerves and hard tissue in particular clenched down as his orgasm neared.

Ghoul was already riding his, credited by the estranged groans leaving his mouth, coupled with, "Poison, Gee, tight-" like an incantation.

"Yes, yes," Poison huffed, sinking his fingernails into Ghoul's hips as his cock inside him ached, swelled, and completely and utterly flooded, or rather, spilled, into Poison. "Yes! Please..!"

Ghoul groaned, collected himself, and kissed Poison before speeding back up in such a way that suggested maximum overdrive. His hips absolutely slammed into his own, and a severe spasm caused by the deep manipulation of his prostate quickly and suddenly found Poison achieving a climax he had been chasing for minutes; he palmed his pulsing cock and Poison fell apart.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!"

Ghoul hissed. "Yeah.. I know, baby."

Through his climax, Ghoul cradled him to his body, thrusted gingerly, and progressively grew slow as his dick protested more and more with a scathing twinge of the nerve sensitivity.

No words passed between them; their lips meandered together, limbs entangled and lazed to their respective sides.

Also, Poison's mess pooled on his stomach, staining Ghoul's as well.

Ghoul gently pulled out of him with a gentle sort of suction 'pop' that aroused Poison's soft groan. A noise calling for revolution. He could feel that off-white substance dribbling down his thigh.

To be quite simple about it all, Ghoul covered him with his own clothes. Poison seemed to be utterly convinced that they could redress again later anyway, and 'well, how about..' wasn't a suggestion Poison was willing to take.

Mumbling something or another, Ghoul amassed the small dollop of cum, having accumulated near the crown of his dick, and wiped it on a pair of underwear, asking Party, "good?"

"I think I could come again.."

Ghoul giggled at him, intercepted by an involuntary grunt he released as Poison led him down to kiss him. Clothes were amalgamated over them both, Poison insisted: to keep them warm.

"Wow, I needed that."

"No offense, but we both did," Ghoul mumbled, and felt warm curling up next to Poison's chest, as if it were his most prized electric blanket.

"Cool."

Ghoul broke out in a smirk, cuddled Poison (without any refrain to the word) as deeply and intimately as he could. Maybe the most satisfying feeling was laying your head down on someone, then conforming happily to the use as a little prop-up a moment later.

Yes. There was such a thing as imperfect perfection, amidst a world of gods and ants such as this. 


End file.
